Example Character
This is an example of how a character sheet could look. It's suggested that you follow this example. You can start playing without getting your character approved for play, but if you want to be sure that everything is tip top, contact a moderator for review. Last updated 20/7/17. This space, that is now filled with an introduction for how to use the example sheet? Use it to give a brief character introduction. Examples of details to include: personality traits, general rep, titles. Appearance While the IMVU-avatar does a lot, it doesn't do everything. You can add a brief description of how you're intending for your character to be read here. Examples of details to include: scent, taste, fashion sense, body type. Magic A big part of any Magi is there magic. Here you can include a brief history of what kind of magic the character practices, for what means, and so on. Examples of details to include: Minor Arcana, profession, Magus/teacher, Neophytes/apprentices. History New or old, each character has a history. This part is not neccesary to fill out in any detailed manner, and you are fully allowed to only include what you want your fellow players to know - or what you believe is commonly known for anyone who has heard of/researched the character. Examples of details to include: upbringing, character-shaping events, loss and love. NOTE: Azurites are not brought up by their biological parents, but by caretakers in sanctums - their birth parents and family name is often completely irrelevant, and they commonly take on their Magus' last name instead. The Magus chose them after their Blossoming ceremony, when they leave the Sanctum, at roughly 15. Gilders usually take on apprenticeship outside of their family unit - which is father, mother and roughly 5-7 children - but it's not uncommon for at least one child to take the profession of their parents. Career and ambition is very important in the Golden Tower, which means that you're often expected to find your passion at a very young age - and stick to it. Most Vermillians are not raised by their parents per say, but by their family at large - and more importantly, predominantly by their fathers. Most Vermillians have one mother by many fathers, and is raised predominantly in the Men's Quarters when they're young. A female-labeled and male-labeled Vermillian will be raised differently, with male-labeled Vermillians remaining in the Quarters after their Blossoming (age 15) whereas female-labeled Vermillians will be brought into the Matriarch's world and profession. Female-labeled Vermillians are taught the family-spells, and while the male-labeled Vermillian will also be privy to such, it will be strictly male-coded (less offensive, more defensive, spells). Every Vermillian goes through basic military training around 20 or so. Ivorems are brought up by a family unit of (commonly) father, mother and two children. They are expected to learn the family's profession and Arcana, but not in so traditional and strict a sense as in the Vermillian Tower. An Ivorem can choose to seek out another Magus, and another career path. Obsidians are raised by a group of people, often tied together by religion. An Obsidian child can expect to be raised within a community, that has a specific goal in mind. This community will together decide what magic is best suited for the kid, along with their career. Going against the community can come with ostracization. While not as explicit as in the Vermillion, the Obsidian Tower has a very strong, implicit macho culture which will in turn be something for the character to take into consideration. Brookies are a mixmatch, but will inevitably be raised by their camp and that camp's own laws and regulations. They will have gone through many traumatic events, and will not be able to or be taught how to use magic. ALL OF THE ABOVE HAVE BEEN AFFECTED BY THE RECENT, THREE YEAR LONG WAR OF SUITES. Either they served or someone they knew served. Many people died. Consider how this affects your character. The Broken Tower is the Tower that felt this least of all, and only in so far as they noticed it was even more difficult to traverse the Tower borders to sell their wares than normally. Goal This is an especially important category for new characters, and is of course subject to change the longer you play in the game. Think about what motivates your character, and write it down. It doesn't have to be long and extensive, but it should be something you want your fellow co-players to be aware of and help you aim for. It's an indication of where you want the RP to go, and what plots you're interested in. You can choose to have more than one goal, if you want to, of course. I suggest a bullet point list! Reputation This is a space which you can fill in on your own, but that you can also leave open for other players to write in! Write comments in the form of quotes. If you end up filling out this section on someone else's character sheet, add a link to the character saying the thing! Example: "Wow, she's such a classy person though." - Soldier of Division 3 Category:Characters